Scherazard Harvey
, also known as The Silver Streak, is a main character in . Appearance and Personality Scherazard is a young woman at 23 years old. As a person, Schera (as she is known by her friends) is a very kind a caring woman at heart; however, she is also a very heavy drinker, bringing lots of bad habits to the table. She is also shown in-game to have some skill in fortune-telling, and she acts like a sisterly figure to Estelle. Her Bracer ranking is C, and she enjoys shopping with her friends and comrades. Story The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC Before the events of Trails in the Sky, Schera was an apprentice to Cassius Bright. She was trained as a Bracer, and she travelled around Liberl on missions made by Cassius. She also knew Estelle Bright a lot and they used to go shopping a lot when Schera was on her breaks in Rolent. Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning In the Prologue, Schera assigned Estelle and Joshua a test to be a Junior Bracer. Later in the Prologue, after the sky pirate, Josette, stole the rare septium from Mayor Klaus, She assisted Estelle and Joshua in their investigations to find the burglars. They deduced from the Servais Leaf they found that the culprits were hiding in Mistwald. They came to Mistwald to fight Josette and her guards but they were saved by Kyle, her brother, and his airship. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde In the beginning of the 1st Chapter, news sprouted that an airliner went missing. This was the same airliner that Cassius aboarded when he left for a "special mission" in the Erebonian Empire. Estelle, Joshua, and Schera came to Bose to investigate the airliner dissappearance. When they came to Bose, they assigned themselves to the Bose Guild, and they met Mayor Maybelle and her maid Lita. Maybelle sent them to Haken Gate to get information from General Morgan while hiding their own "Bracer Status" from him, but he discovered that anyway due to Estelle's loudmouth. While they were there, they met a strange (to put it lightly) young bard, named Olivier Lenheim, who is perverted and tried flirting with both Scherazard and Joshua. He didn't flirt with Estelle because he didn't find her "sexy" like he finds the other two. He also saved them from trouble by playing his lute and corny singing to get General Morgan away when they got in trouble for being Bracer. In return, he was escorted with the group when they came back to Bose to report their findings to Maybelle. The info they got from General Morgan was that an unknown aircraft was spotted over Ravennue Village. Likewise they went to Ravennue Village and they bumped into Agate Crosner, a bracer with a huge sword, who talked to Schera like his peer but looked down upon Joshua and especially Estelle. They discussed the matter with Ravennue's Elder Eisen and they talked to a little boy named Lewey who told them that he saw something flying towards Ravennue Mine. They went and got in the mine with the help of the Elder's key. When they reached the mine, they discovered Kyle and his other Sky bandits were there with both their airship and the airliner. After a brawl started between Bracers and Sky Bandits, Kyle and his gang managed to escape being arrested with his smokebomb and they hightailed it with his airship. When they left, the bracers came inside the airliner to investigate which was empty and devoid of all of its passengers. They deduced that this place wasn't the hideout and the real hideout was somewhere hidden. Unfortunately when they were about to leave, the royal army headed by General Morgan came inside the cave. Due to a misunderstanding and Morgan's own distaste of bracers in general, they were put into jail overnight with Olivier on the other side of the jail cell (Olivier was put inside due to him drinking the rare wine of the owner of the restaurant he was composing music for). In the morning, Mayor Maybelle bailed all four of them out even Olivier (she was the owner of that restaurant Olivier was in). It was discovered that overnight, there were robberies in Bose's south block so as such the bracers and Olivier are investigating. While they were investigating, they met Nial and Dorothy in the Orbal Factory who were capturing footage for their newspaper. When they talked to a citizen named Cecile, they learned from her and her fishing husband that there were some stranging outings of mysterious people at night out on Valleria Shore. When they came to Valleria Shore, they decided to stay at the inn to wait till dusk for the mysterious people to show up. While Schera and Olivier were waiting, they decided to drink heavily to there hearts content. This caused Olivier to be knocked out as Schera doesn't want a civilian to be involved with the matter. When they looked out, they saw a meeting between the Kyle and Josette and some masked men. They were discussing matters of exchanging the hostages with the Queen for tons of money. While they had their discussion, the bracers decide to go look for the aircraft that Kyle and Josette used to get to Valleria. When they got there, Olivier came to them fine (he sprayed buckets of water over himself). When the all the Sky Bandits came onto the aircraft, the whole group sneaked into the plane too. The aircraft soon departed into the Sky Bandits hideout in Nebel Valley. When everyone left, they got out of the craft into the hideout. While they were raiding the hideout, they knocked out many Sky Bandits and they found the hostages albeit without Cassius. They soon learned from a flight attendant that Cassius left the airliner right when they were about to leave. With all the passengers secured and safe, the group came into the Sky Bandit's room consisting of Kyle, Josette, and their brother Don Capua to do capture them. After the hard fight ended, Don seemed to have no genuine memory of ever abducting the airliner and keeping its passengers hostage. This was odd as Don was the one who assigned the whole mission to Kyle and Josette to kidnap the airliner and passengers. Deciding to run away, Kyle threw a smoke bomb and the pirates ran away. The group kept on running after the pirates but their many of their bandits were blocking the way. After dispatching each set of bandits on the way back to the bandits aircraft. The group found that the Royal Army headed by Alan Richard just captured the Capua family. After the whole incident was organized, Schera and Olivier decided to leave back to Rolent (Olivier wanted to come to drink to his heart's content). Before they left, Joshua and Estelle got a stranged package that was supposed to be sent to their father by a man named "K". The letter said to analyze the product with Professor "R". The package was an artifact called "The Black Orbment". When Schera left for Rolent, Estelle and Joshua decided to travel around every region of Liberl to improve their rank meanwhile trying to find out the meaning of the black orbment. Schera wouldn't show up until the chapter 4 of the game. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City During the final chapter, an attack on the Erbe Royal Villa was made to save Princess Klaudia and everyone else there. When Estelle and Joshua was stopped by one of the Intelligence Division members holding the nephew of General Morgan hostage at gunpoint, Schera saved the day by jumping in to knock out the man and save the kid with Olivier. After a plan was made to assault on Grancel's Castle to save the queen, Schera was grouped with Estelle and Kloe to get into the Queen's room to save her through airship. On their way to Queen Alica II, they fought and defeated Amalthea, and they knocked out Duke Dunan. When they made it to the Queen, they were stopped by Lieutenant Lorence who took off his helmet which Schera revealed that his ash blond hair shows that he is from up north in the Erebonian Empire. After a long hard fight with Lorence, he just leaves everyone through airship and they save the queen. However they discover that Alan Richard ran into the Aureole Cave under the castle to get the "Aureole". They soon group up with Joshua, Olivier, and Zane, and Agate, Tita, and Professor Russel came to help too. When the party departed into the cave, Schera could either be in the scouting team with Estelle and Joshua or be protecting the grounds with everyone else. If Schera is in the scouting team, she would assist the party in fighting with Amalthea and knock her out again, and they would make it to fight Colonel Richard but he opened the gate to the Aureole and the guard robot "Reverie". Reverie soon fights the whole party in a hard drawn out battle. On his third reawakened try, the party was tired from battle, but Richard soon came to fight the robot to stall for time so the party could escape. Right when he was about to die, Cassius jumps in to slice Reverie's right arm off with his stave. Telling the party to defeat the robot, everyone including Schera used their S-craft to eliminate Reverie for good. After having some small talk with everyone, Cassius berates and punches Richard for always looking up to Cassius and not looking forward 10 years after the war. Soon Richard was arrested and the festival on Grancel commenced! Schera was watching Estelle and Joshua upgrade their Bracer rank from Junior to Senior Bracer, and Cassius sent a message that he was going to leave the Bracer guild to rejoin the military to fix all the problems that was made by Colonel Richards exploits. During the festival of Queen Alica II birthday, Schera was going shopping with her colleagues, Anelace and Carna, in the accesory store. Later in the evening, Schera tried to encourage Estelle to go confess to Joshua in the night. When Estelle left to confess to Joshua, Scheraa was sure it will work out in the end. Unbeknownst to Schera herself, the fate of destiny with Joshua's rediscovered memories will cause an unexpected event to happen which will continue in the Trails in the Sky: The Second Chapter. 'The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC' The events take place shortly after The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (Sora No Kiseki FC). Prologue : A Maiden Decision Estelle runs into Schera, who isn't aware of what Estelle has just learned from Joshua - that he was an agent of Ouroboros. Estelle heads to Rolent and meets a priest by the name of Kevin Graham. She arrives at her home in Rolent to look for Joshua when Cassius Bright and Schera walk in. Estelle announces she wants to fight Ouroboros to take back Joshua from them. Estelle ends up at the training grounds of the Bracers in Le Locle Canyon where she must pass a test in Balstar Channel. 'First chapter: A Lurking Shadow' Starting at the harbor of grancel Estelle seperate from Anelace and can choose one of the two bracer who will support her : Agate or Schera , they will meet also Mueller and the consul of the Erebonian empire and the Calvard Republic. Next the duo soon travel at the town of Ruan that have trouble and soon meets Olivier. . Estelle go to investigate the Air Letten gate , there she meets a little girl named Renne with her Parents ,she says to Estelle that at their next meeting they will play together . The brown aired girl just want to see again the persons that she met during her last travel and come back at the Mercia Orphenage and the Woman whho looks after the Children is aware about Joshua missing problem and cheer up Estelle , she also tell to her that the childrens are all with a man at the Magnolia village . Searching for them there she find them with Kevin who leaves. After that events the group go at the Royal Jenis High School in order to investigate about a ghost story , the group meet Klose who also talk to Estelle about joshua and together they remind the play were they played together , Klose also confess to Estelle her Love for joshua but she knows that he has eyes only for Estelle . After gathering information, Estelle looks at a window and see the ghost flying which strangely puts her to sleep. When she wakes up Estelle and the others decide to search for the ghost in the abandoned school and by solving mysteries on cards left by the ghost itself they find an entrance to a tunnel below the old school were they meet Dorothy the photographer of the Liberl News Paper. After a long exploration our heroes finally arrive in a great room were they meet a man who presents himself like the Enforcer No X of Ouroboros B-blanc, The Phantom Thief. He then explains that he is here for an experiment for the Gospel project. A strange device behind him on the wall seems to be the Gospel, which allows him to create clones of himself, thus explaining the ghost stories on the campus. However before Estelle could attack him the Legion No 0 summons a giant mechanical monster the party is forced to fight. As soon as the battle is over, B-Blanc use his magic to create more light in the room, making the shadows of the group taller than before and summons needles on the shadows to impede the charcters movement. Dorothy suprisingly intervenes and takes a flash photo which breaks the spell and saves the group. The thief has no choice but to run, taking with him the Gospel. The party prepares to leave the Ruan region for Zeiss, which is apparently having problems of its own. Latter at night on the sea harbor B-Blanc and the man anciently called Lieutenant Lorence meet to exchange infos but notice that their are spied but when they plan to attack their man the Black Ravens arrive to go at their base , the two Ouroboros memember who don't want to be seen run abandoning their target who was in fact Kevin Graham. 'Second Chapter : The Ruined Lands' 'Third Chapter : A Mad Tea Party.' 'Fourth Chapter : The Fog Demon's Intention ' The group arrives at Estelle's hometown Rolent and finds that a mysterious mist engulfs the village. When Estelle's group exits the harbor, Schera hears the chime of a bell that seems to bring back some memories but she can't remember exactly what. Next the group visit every zone of Rolent to diminish the fog's influence. Since its appearance several strong monsters appeared. During the night Schera and the others again hear the same chime. They investigate and discover that several people have fallen into a coma. After a long search the group discovers that in the forest of Mistwald the mist is thicker than everywhere else. The further they travel into the forest, the louder the sound of the bell becomes. Finally the group discovers a device called Gospel put here by one of Ouroboros members and suddenly a woman appears and introduce herself as The Ouroboros Legion No 6: Lucciola, The Enchanting Bell. Schera's doubt disappears in one instant when she sees Lucciola. It is revealed that Schera and Lucciola were in fact recruited by a Circus when they were child, rapidly the two of them became like sisters and Lucciola taught to Schera how read the future in the tarot cards. Next when the performers arrived at Rolent, Schera met Cassius Bright, his wife and Estelle who also became her friend. Lucciola decided to confess her love to the circus master but her feelings were not reciprocal so she murdered him. Schera then decided to leave the circus and Lucciola who felt abandonned also left and was recruited by Ouroboros. Thanks to her bell Lucciola could summon fog monsters and teleport herself with the Gospel. Seventh Chapter : The Four Ring Towers Arriving at Sapphirl Tower the group cross the secret side of the tower , at the top the group fight Lucciola along with her fog monsters but it's too late the plan is already complete and the Legion escape letting the group see the liberation of the Liberl Ark , Schera next swear to stop Lucciola the next time she will see her even she still consider her as her sister. 'Final chapter : Sora no kiseki' After a long exploration of Liberl Ark city the group enter in the central tower Acess Pillar at the center of the city. In order to go reach the top of the pillar the group is forced to fight the 4 legions of ouroboros , if the player choose Lucciola a special event occur after their fight : Glad that Schera finally stoped her Lucciola apologize for all that she done and let herself fall from the top of the tower , Schera catch her in time with her whip and want to save her old friend, however the ouroboros member cut the whip that impede her to fall . Schera is greatly upset but till they stop weissman plan she can't permit to fail. The Legend of heroes : Sora no kiseki the 3rd In the 3rd the cube of summon who make the party able summon schera from the real world to phantasmagoria is found in the copy of Saint Croix forest near the trainig ground bracer copy . The second Sun Door relates us the meeting between Schera and Aina when schera was 16 years old and a young bracer in training , during days she stayed hidden with Aina at Grancel city protecting her from mans who harrassed her since a long time ago , the two of them became friend like that . Battle In combat, she wields a whip and is mostly a magic-oriented figure. It shows in her orbment that she specializes in wind elemental artes due to 2 slots being wind-only quartz available. She scores very high on magical attack and cans easily construct high-level magic skills. Her physical attack scores on the lower half with only somewhat useful combat skills, except one that allows her to boost the attack order of all other allies (heaven's kiss). Her original super move only hits one enemy at a time, and she only gets a second area-effect move late toward the second installment.In the 3rd she finally learn a move that make her able to steal items from the enemies . Crafts |width="65%" valign="top"| |width="65%" valign="top"| |width="35%" valign="top"| |- |width="65%" valign="top"| |width="65%" valign="top"| |width="65%" valign="top"| |width="35%" valign="top"| |} Equipment Gallery Schera Website.png|Scherazard as seen from the official American website ScheraT3.jpg vmp32-l.jpg the_legend_of_heroes_vi__second_chapter_wall_10.jpg sup_chara_06.jpg Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky